winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Trix (Group)
The Trix is a trio of witches, and the main antagonists of the show. They consist of three witches who are also sisters and they descend from the Ancestral Witches, the most powerful and evil of all witches to have ever existed. They do what they are good at: fighting and pairing up with the enemies. Sisters The Trix call each other "sisters" and it is assumed that they are indeed really biological sisters, as the concept of witch covens was never be the Trix, therefore acknowledging them as siblings. In "Twinning With The Witches", Griffin tells the Winx that Witches never work in groups as they always tend to betray each other, thus ruling out the possibility of Witch covens existing in the Winx Club universe. Despite this, they use a convergence at one point. Considering the unusual solidarity among them, the fact that all three of them claim descent from the Ancestral Witches, and that they, along with the Ancestral Witches, are the only Witches known to have worked in groups, it is assumed that they are indeed biological sisters. This is confirmed in "The Problems of Love" when Stormy yells, "We're your sisters!" Series Seasons |-|Season 1= At first, they sought for Stella's ring until they realized it did not contain what they were looking for. For most of the first season, the Trix seemed to be more powerful than the Winx Club (with the exception of Bloom), as seen in the episode Betrayed! where they were able to get the better of the fight, and would have won had Bloom not intervened. In this event, they discovered Bloom's incredible power and got Riven to spy on the Winx. For most of the first season, they attended the Cloud Tower School for Witches until they got expelled. Soon after, the Trix stole the Dragon's Flame and summoned the Army of Darkness to take over the realm of Magix. In the end, they were defeated and taken to Lightrock Monastery. |-|Season 2= In the second season, the Trix became the servers of the infamous Lord Darkar who freed them from the Fortress of Light Monastery and gave them the power of the Gloomix which made them stronger. They helped him obtain three out of the four pieces of the Codex, and fought against the Winx and the Specialists numerous times for his sake. When Darkar turned Bloom into Dark Bloom after kidnapping her, the Winx and Specialists came to her rescue and the Trix used their Gloomix to make Darkar's evil creatures more powerful, draining themselves of all their magic. Exhausted, the Trix went to Darkar when he was about to enter the Realm of Relix with Dark Bloom so as to seek the Ultimate Power. When the Trix told him they had done all the dirty work for him and expected a share of the Ultimate Power as a reward, hoping that they had not been just his pawns, Darkar attacked them, telling them that they had effectively been mere pawns in his game and banished them to the Realm of Oblivion. There, the Trix fused into a single body and entered Relix to have their revenge on Darkar and they fought him. They quickly became tempted by the Ultimate Power that Dark Bloom was summoning and while going towards Bloom to acquire it, Darkar attacked them, knocking them out. After Darkar was defeated, they remained imprisoned in the Realm of Relix and some time later they were captured, frozen and sent to the Omega Dimension where they later met Valtor. |-|Season 3= In the third season, they joined Valtor, to aid him in his plans. The three witches competed for his affections and his power, before finally leaving him when he assumed his demon-like form and lost all the spells he had stolen. They also grew younger in The Black Willow's Tears, because of the special water in Linphea after unintentionally helping Flora gain her Enchantix and turned into young girls. For most of the season they were over-powered by the fairies' Enchantix. In Witches' Revelation, they acquired the Disenchantix from Valtor, but still lost to the Winx. At the end of the Season, they are captured again by the Knight-monks of the Fortress of Light, who tell the Winx that they will meet the Trix again one day. |-|Season 4= The Trix do not appear physically in this season. In the first episode of the Rai English dub, Tecna makes a reference to them. Icy, Darcy and Stormy all appear together in a portrait inside a hallway in the Hall of Enchantment. It is presumed that the Trix are still in lock down at Light Rock Haven since the end of season three. |-|Season 5= In Season 5, it is revealed that the Trix had been sent to the prison of Andros, being troublemakers in Magix, where they meet Tritannus, who Icy falls madly in love with. Together, they escape from prison after Tritannus transformed into a monster by absorbing pollution from an explosion on an oil rig on Earth that spread through an ocean portal to his prison cell on Andros. Because of the power Tritannus has, he shared it with the Trix. In exchange, the Trix help Tritannus to gain more power by absorbing more toxic waste. In The Rise of Tritannus, they go to Earth for the first time since Season 1. Later on, they notice that there is something in the air and soon realize it is Magic, Fairy Magic. So Tritannus sends his mutants to find and destroy the fairies. Later in the battle, Icy calls Tritannus for help, who responds by hitting, Bloom, Stella, and Musa from below, showing concern for Icy. Flora, Aisha and Tecna swim underwater to see who is attacking them. Aisha realizes it is her cousin, Tritannus, the son of King Neptune. The Trix then manage to defeat the Winx in their Believix form with the help of Tritannus. The Trix again showed up and battled the Winx in the Magic Archives of Alfea when the Winx were looking for the Sirenix Book. Icy hits Sky in the battle and runs away when Griselda and Faragonda show up in the room. Together, the Trix again fight the Winx unsuccessfully because their Harmonix were too strong for the Trix. Meanwhile the love between Icy and Tritannus blossoms which makes Darcy and Stormy jealous because they feel that Icy cares more about Tritannus than them. Later Tritannus stole Daphne's Sirenix and gave it to the Trix, and they entered the Infinite Ocean where Tritannus tried to activate the Emperor's Throne but failed and had to refuel his toxic powers on Earth with the help of the Trix, after which there was a fight between the Winx and the Trix and the Trix and Tritannus fled into the Infinite Ocean where, to their surprise, the Winx followed them but thy were able to run away because Tritannus told Aisha that to destroy him and the Trix she will have to destroy her mutated family, Neptune, Ligea, Nereus, Tressa, first. Tritannus then decided to steal the seals of the Pillars of the Infinite Ocean to repair the Emperor's Throne when he found out that he could not activate it was because it was broken. However, when he attacked the Pillar of Light Darcy and Stormy started feeling that Icy and Tritannus did not care for them, and then after a fight with the Winx Tritannus, Icy and the mutants escape without Darcy and Stormy, making them feel frustrated. In the fight Icy protects Tritannus by taking an attack by Bloom that was aimed at him and Tritannus then vowed to Icy that he will destroy the whole Magic Dimension by attacking all the Pillars. While Tritannus was gathering the seals and Icy getting excited about becoming an empress, Darcy and Stormy feel left out. When Tritannus failed to get the final seal before the Winx destroyed it, Darcy and Stormy leave Tritannus for good. They later appear to absorb Politea's powers right front of Icy, who wanted them in the first place. Tritannus captures Aisha and uses her to power up the Emperor's Throne, only to get possessed by the power itself. He attacks Icy who is protected by Darcy and Stormy. When they try to strike Tritannus, he sends them somewhere away in the Infinite Ocean. |-|Season 6= In "Inspiration of Sirenix", the Trix summoned the Beast of the Depths to interrupt Daphne's welcome home party in Domino. In "The Legendarium", The Trix take over Cloud Tower,making it fly and turning Griffin into a crow and made alliance with a new witch called Selina, who has the ability to bring Magix legends to life by reading them out loud from the Legendarium. Later in "The Flying School", the Trix ask Selina to summon the Treants to attack Linphea College. The Winx decide to go to Cloud Tower, and fight the Trix. Thanks to Selina's Legendarium, the Winx's powers, except for Bloom's, are gone. At the end, the Trix manage to take over the college. In "Bloomix Power", The Trix ask Selina to summon a new beast from the Legendarium, the Flying Basilisks, dangerous, big dragon-like creatures, which are able to attack with a strike of light from their eyes, turning anything to stone. The Specialists tried to attack them, but one of the Basilisks knocks Brandon off his Windrider. Sky saves him, but the Dragons fly to Lynphea College. The Specialists chase them and Bloom stays to battle the Trix. The Trix and Bloom are preparing to fight. Later The Trix fought amongst each other about who will attack Bloom first. They decided to attack together, but Bloom managed to defend herself and deflect their attack, although not beating them. In The Golden Auditorium, The Trix attack Eraklyon Institute, however, Diaspro comes and the Trix, thinks that she wants to fight them and challenge their power. Diaspro says otherwise and she decides to give them help. This marks the alliance of the four of them and the end of this episode. In "Vortex of Flames", Diaspro proposes her plan that will render Bloom helpless to the Trix. Although, Icy feels that Selina's Legendarium would be more successful. Selina opens Legendarium and tells the Trix about the Vortex of Flames and that it is home to the Fire Eaters. Diaspro shows her invitation to Daphne's coronation and should she be successful in eliminating Bloom, Icy might allow Diaspro to join the Trix. In "The Lost Library", The students of Alfea, Lori, Evie and Carol are ready to leave with the Winx while the Trix arrive turning Lori, Evie and Carol into frogs and themselves into the three girls. Then Icy ask Selina to summon the Mummies of Alexandria. After the Mummies are defeated, Icy asks Selina to summons the Sphinx, which begins to wreck havoc on Alexandria in Egypt. The Winx are forced to deal with it and lead it away from the Lost Library and the tourists. The rest of the girls (minus Bloom), after a harrowing fight, are given a chance by the Sphinx to stop it by solving its riddle with only three tries: "There are millions of books in the Lost Library. How many letters are there in those books?" Chatta impulsively shouts out a random large number, which probably isn't even a real number, and wastes the first chance. Tecna uses a program to calculate the number and gives her rough estimates. To her shock, it is also wrong. With one try remaining, Chatta figures out the riddle; the first part of the riddle is a distraction to over-think it, and the answer is 10. There are ten letters in "those books". The Sphinx is shocked that his riddle is solved and screams in disbelief as it is once again sealed. In "Shrine of the Green Dragon", leaving Egypt, the Winx fly towards China, following the path of Eldora in the hopes of getting any clue on finding her and seal the Legendarium once and for all. They are still unaware of the Trix hiding in their diguise as Alfea freshmen students. Later The Trix were prepared to take the diary of Eldora, but then decide to take the opportunity to kill the Winx while they were defenseless. Fortunately, the Pixies fly in and defend their bonded partners from them. The Trix finally drop their disguises and fought against the Pixies. Piff then wakes up and enters the fray to wake the Winx up. They were shocked to see the Trix and as they were about to transform, the three witches teleport away. In "The Secret Greenhouse", the Trix attack a school of psychics, where they took control of the students. They get a psychic message from Selina, who offers a plan to take down the Winx. Later at Cloud Tower, Selina proposes to go to Alfea. Darcy and Stormy were skeptical about her plan, but Icy gives her the go ahead. In "Winx Forever", the Trix attacked Bloom and nearly destroyed her but after the battle between Bloom and the Trix, they were trapped in the Legendarium for good. More coming soon... Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= The Trix do not have a major role in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, but are seen at the very end of the movie. Towards the end, the Ancestral Witches mention they are now free because Obsidian was destroyed by the Winx Club. One of the witches suggests they should borrow some bodies. As they say this, Icy, Darcy and Stormy appear from the murky shadows. The Trix are shown being influenced by the Ancestral Witches as they all plot to take down the Winx Club. This showcases a prelude to the events in the second movie, as the Trix were under the orders of the Ancestral Witches. |-|Magical Adventure= The Trix return again in the second movie, where they sneak into Alfea during the beginning of year festivities, putting a spell on all the food there so that everyone who ate some of it was turned into a toad, and stealing a magical compass which they used to lead the Ancestral Witches to the Tree of Life found in the Pixie Village. The Ancestresses proceeded to absorb all the essence of Good from the Tree, causing all good magic to disappear, and only dark magic to keep on existing. At the end of the movie, the Winx Club, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor arrive at the haunted city of Havram to find the sapling of the Tree of Life which the Ancestress gave to the king of Eraklyon as part of the deal which forced him to betray the promise he made to Oritel (that he would protect Domino against the Ancestresses) by allowing the three Ancient Witches to destroy Domino in exchange for their sparing Eraklyon. There, the Trix and their Ancestress were waiting for them, but the Winx Club girls regained their powers and Bloom's horse, Peg, became a flying unicorn thanks to the magical sapling, which restored all the Good Magic of the Magic Dimension after being hit by an attack of Icy initially aimed at Bloom. Finding the Trix to be ineffective as vessels to defeat the Winx Club and as punishment for releasing the Good Magic, the Ancestral Witches try to possess the Trix, but as they attempt to flee the old witches capture them and possess their bodies. The Trix, now possessed by their ancestors, have become more powerful than ever, as well as mere puppets possessed by the Ancestral Witches called the Super Trix. The Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor take part in the battle, but Erendor is severely wounded trying to save Bloom from Icy who is possessed by Belladona. Finally, using a Believix convergence, the Winx Club are able to summon the essence of the Great Dragon and extract the Ancestral Witches from the bodies of the Trix. The Dragon Flame power destroys the Ancestral Witches for good, and the Trix, defeated, fall unconscious to the ground. Helia ties them with a rope and, as the movie ends, they are shown as being suspended from the flying ship the Winx, the Specialists, Oritel and Erendor use to leave Havram, getting angry as the Winx fly around teasing them. |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= After the events of season five, the Trix attempt to sit on top of the Emperor's Throne. Doing so evoked the cursed nymph, Politea. The Trix ally with Politea to bring back Tritannus from Oblivion. Before they can free Tritannus, the witches must capture Sky and allow Tritannus to possess his body. Trivia *The name Trix originates the feminine form of the suffix "-tor" meaning doer and is the suffix for pracantatrix, incantrix, and praecantrix, all meaning "witch" in Latin. The name also originates from the Latin root word tri ''meaning three. * The Trix and Selina are the only female main villains of the series so far, aside from the movie villains. *In the Harry Potter series, one of the Death-Eaters most loyal to the Dark Lord Voldemort is named Bellatrix, meaning "''she-warrior". She has a sadistic personality similar to that of the Trix and like them behaves in a cruel, demented and pitiless way, and she also wears clothes similar to those of the Trix in the harry potter film series. However unlike the Trix who work only for their own account, Bellatrix is completely devoted to Voldemort. **However, in Season 3 they work for Valtor, who is similar to Voldemort, and display affection for him similar to Bellatrix's love for Voldemort, although unlike Bellatrix they later turn against him. *In Magical Adventure, the Trix's appearances were altered. Icy's and Darcy's eye make-up only covered their eyes and not part of their cheeks. Only Stormy remains the same. *In Season 3, the Winx Club's Enchantix allowed them to easily overpower the Trix. However, in Magical Adventure and Season 5, the Trix are more or less able to equal the Winx Club in battle, until their ancestors and Tritannus interfered. *The Trix are back into their original witch forms in the second episode of the sixth season. *In Season 6 Episode 2 it never shown how the Trix got more powerful than the Winx (When they only have Dark Sirenix). *According to Iginio Straffi, the Trix are triplets and were born on May 5. *They came out in the Nickelodeon Winx Club game, Bloomix Battle along with all the Winx. Gallery Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Winx Club Category:Trix Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Comics Category:Sirenix Category:Gloomix Category:Disenchantix Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom